


Robin's Television Debut

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin investigates a break-in at a local Gotham television station...





	Robin's Television Debut

During his regular patrol, Robin notices what appears to be a break-in at WGHM studios. It’s Gotham City’s cable access television station. Robin smiles at the sight.

“Finally, some action,” he thinks as he swings down from the rooftops onto the station’s roof. He scampers across in his green pixie boots, his short golden cape flowing behind him. He pulls a lock-pick from his utility belt and opens the rooftop access door. Silently, he creeps inside. He makes his way through the building until he sees that clinician of crime, the Penguin! With him are three tall, bulky henchmen with LIGHTS, CAMERA, and ACTION printed on their black henchmen shirts respectively. They appear to be staging the next phase of their crime.

Robin stays in the shadows, observing and listening. He pulls out his bat-recorder from his trusty belt and sets it to record at maximum range. Then he waits. 

Listening in, he picks up Penguin in mid conversation, “we’ll make millions! Those saps will never know what hit them!” Oddly enough, it seemed as if they were sneaking equipment into the building. Robin goes to adjust the frequency but the recorder slips in his green leather gloves and hits the ground with a clack, despite Robin being crouched low with his smooth legs bent. His masked eyes go wide as the sound echoes in the near-empty studio.

At the echo, the heads of the crooks snap up, staring in Robin’s general direction. It’s too dark so they can’t see anything. Penguin gestures for Lights and Camera to go check it out. Robin backs into the darkness of the corner, feeling the wall with his gloves trying to find an escape, their hulking bodies looming large to his much smaller one. The henchmen, nearly blind in the dark of the room, appear to conclude that there’s nothing there. As they turn back, Lights steps on the dropped bat-recorder, crushing it.

Robin’s smooth, slightly toned chest rises and falls slowly under his red tunic and green shirt. He doesn’t move a muscle. 

Camera hasn’t noticed and is still walking away. Lights crouches down to see what he stepped on as Robin gulps silently. Lights picks up the device and carries it back to Penguin for examination. They all stare at the crushed recorder with the Batman logo. Penguin snaps his head up. “Alright you costumed freaks. It’s four against two! Don’t you interfere with my plans.”

Robin still doesn’t move, watching from the dark and trying to figure a way out of this situation.

“Lights, Camera, it appears we have an infestation. Find it,” Penguin commands. They nod and return to the corner where Robin is crouched in hiding. Their hands grope out along the walls looking for a crime fighter. Robin backs slowly away until he hits a corner and is trapped. Being alone for the first time in this situation, Robin begins to panic and forget his training. He just freezes and hopes that they’ll miss him. Making their way towards the corner, Lights happens upon Robin’s arm. He grips it and drags the Boy Wonder out.

“No, no, let me go!” Robin yells in panic.

Camera manages to get his grip under Robin’s other arm. They lift him up off his feet and carry him to Penguin, his legs flailing and kicking helplessly. The grip of the henchmen being too strong for Robin’s weaker body.

“Why it’s Robin, the Boy Blunder! Isn’t it a school night?” the Penguin asks with a sneer. 

Robin scowls at Penguin and furrows his brow above his black mask which wraps around his head and brown hair with is neatly parted. “You fiend! Whatever you’re planning, you won’t get away with it,” Robin yells in protest.

“Oh, I think I will. And I think you’ll be a part of my plans! Lights, hold him. Camera, I need your help,” Penguin says. Camera joins Action in hauling in a few large boxes while Lights keeps a hold of the Boy Wonder. He keeps him off the ground and in a firm grip despite Robin’s continued struggling. At Penguin’s order, Lights lowers Robin to the ground, keeping the boy’s wrists locked behind him. Penguin strokes a finger over Robin’s cheek. “Yes, you’ll factor into my plans very nicely.”

Robin flicks his masked face away from Penguin’s hand and looks at him with disgust. “Keep your hands away from me you crook!” he yells. At his increased struggling in repulsion to Penguin’s touch, Lights trips a little and briefly loses his grip on Robin. Robin, sensing this, stomps his pixie boot hard on Lights’ foot and gets out of his grip. 

“Camera! Action! Get him!” Penguin screams. The goons descend on Robin but they aren’t particularly good fighters. Robin spins around and lands blows to both of them. Penguin, seeing his downed henchmen, raises his arms in surrender. “You’ve got me, Boy Wonder. But I have a chronic condition,” he says, fishing a small pill bottle out of his coat pocket. “I really must take my medication now if you’ll allow it.”

Robin narrows his eyes but his good citizen training from Batman kicks in. “Of course, health is most important.”

“You are a credit to your mentor, young man!” Penguin coos. Robin smiles and lowers his gloved hands to his sides. Penguin takes two pills out of the container but at the last moment flings them at Robin. Upon hitting his chest, they burst into puffs of gas that Robin can’t help but inhale a little of. Robin tries to blow it away with his gloves but inhales the gas deeply since his guard was down.

“What the...” Robin begins to say. He feels a strange, floating sensation, not a normal Penguin knockout gas that he’s felt before. It’s something different. His legs turn to jelly and as he collapses, Lights collects him in his strong arms. “wh...what...wh...” Robin tries to speak as his eyes roll up into the back of my head. Hefting the boy into his arms, Lights’ thumb rubs the bottom of Robin’s thigh. The Penguin then tells them to finish hauling the equipment into the studio.

“That’s Penguin’s feel-good jelly gas! It doesn’t knock you out but keeps you very weak and pliable. Perfect for little birds who can’t mind their own business!” Penguin cackles.

“I...uh....you....mmm...” Robin’s words make no sense as his speech slurs. The other henchmen break into the control room and start turning on equipment and cameras. Robin starts to become more cognizant again but can really only feel himself cradled in the henchman’s arms. His eyes move around but he still can’t really form any words. He tries to move his limbs but can barely do so. As soon as he’s able to stand on his own power again, Lights places him on his feet and ties him to a column so he can assist the others. 

With his wrists behind him wrapped around the column, Robin tests the bonds and realizes they’re tight. He struggles slightly, his toned muscles on display. “Wh...what is...going...on?” he manages to ask.

“Oh Robin, you’re going to be witness to the greatest caper of all time! I’m going to take over Gotham community television! And with information I’ve gathered on all the wealthy citizens of Gotham, I’ll threaten to reveal all of their secrets on live TV unless they pay a King’s Ransom!” Penguin replies. 

“You...fiend! I won’t...let you...get away with...this.”

The Penguin walks up to Robin who continues to struggle tied to the column. Robin doesn’t like the look in Penguin’s eyes. It’s a look he’s never seen before. Penguin looks Robin’s body up and down and puts his hands on Robin’s utility belt. Robin gulps as he watches helplessly. Penguin reaches behind the buckle and finds the clasp. He unbuckles the belt and pulls it off the hero. Penguin admires it in his hands as Robin’s hopeless struggles continue. Penguin opens a compartment and pulls out a pair of Batcuffs. He walks around behind the struggling hero and undoes the ropes. Robin’s strength is still below 100% and was not fast enough to escape as Penguin’s grip was surprisingly strong. He cuffs Robin’s wrists behind him in his own cuffs. He pulls out another pair and cuffs Robin’s bare ankles as well.

With a hand on Robin’s shoulder, the Penguin forces Robin to shuffle across the floor as the henchmen roar in laughter. Robin’s masked face is red with humiliation. Penguin leads Robin to where the cameras are trained which is the blue screen used for weather broadcasts. Now, however, there were thick metallic cuffs at the bottom and top.

Just in case Robin decided to make an escape attempt, the henchmen assist Penguin with releasing Robin from the Batcuffs while simultaneously cuffing him against the wall. The cuffs are positioned so Robin’s body is stretched vertically, his arms straight up and his hands shoulder-width apart. His ankles are slightly more than shoulder-width apart. Robin had never felt more vulnerable and exposed, despite that he was still in full costume apart from his belt. 

The camera light turns red and Penguin turns to the camera as the henchmen scamper out of view. “What a dramatic show we have tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Our guest of honor has finally arrived: Robin the Boy Wonder! How are you doing this fine evening, Robin?” Penguin asks like an interview.

“You fiendish quack! You’re a madman! You won’t get away with this! Good citizens! Call the police and get them to the station!” Robin screams.

“Oooh, sorry Robin. I think the good people of Gotham would rather not have their good television shut off.” A telephone ring and Lights brings it over to Penguin to answer. “Mmm-hmmm? Yes? Well. I see.” Penguin hangs up the phone. “Robin, that was the most interesting call. Catwoman is offering $3 million for those little booties of yours.”

“...what...what does she want with them?” Robin’s adolescent mind is confused.

“I didn’t ask, care to help us out?” Penguin asks sarcastically.

Robin sneers, “A little tied up at the moment”.

The henchmen descend upon Robin. They uncuff his right foot and pull it forward, making a big show of slowly peeling off his pixie boot. After it’s off, they show his bare feet to the camera from various angles, rubbing their warm hands up and down the arches. They cuff the right foot and do the same with the left. Goosebumps go up Robin’s bare legs as his bare feet are exposed. He whimpers softly.

“Oh this reminds me! We should make sure our guest doesn’t have anything concealed in those nice gloves. Boys, if you would be so kind,” Penguin says to his goons. 

The goons uncuff each hand individually and pull off the green leather gloves before re-cuffing them. Camera smiles as he massages Robin’s now bare hand. He runs the palm over his scruffy face. Robin shudders but doesn’t resist given his predicament.

Penguin returns to the front of the camera. “Now, we’ve sold Robin’s booties and I’m keeping the gloves. I just negotiated a great deal with the Riddler. He’ll be taking your red tunic!”

Robin shakes his head. “Please...don’t do this.” Robin could see where this was going. 

“But Robin, don’t you want me to be happy?” Penguin feints a pout as he unclasps the yellow laces of the tunic. “Don’t you want Gotham to be happy?”

Robin breathes heavily as Penguin unlaces the tunic. He doesn’t know what to say anymore and just grits his teeth and glares through his mask. Penguin slowly unlaces the tunic and and spreads it open. He runs his hands across Robin’s chest, only the green undershirt between his hands and Robin’s skin. Robin shudders and whimpers as he’s helpless to stop the assault on his body. The henchmen help Penguin remove the tunic leaving Robin in just his mask, cape, shirt, and briefs. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I want you to take a look at something. Zoom in here, Lights,” Penguin says. He places a hand on Robin’s leg, just below his knee. “We don’t know Robin’s true identity or age, but we can make some guesses. Observe the lack of leg hair and the basic, but underdeveloped, muscle tone.”

Robin’s face goes deep red. He says nothing as he begins to shake from humiliation. Moving up, Penguin rubbing at Robin’s bare, nearly hairless thigh. “The same story up here. While Batman has tried to give his boy some conditioning, he is quite behind on his physical development.” Penguin caresses Robin’s arm. “Not much here either, where you’d expect to see it.”

Robin remains motionless, being examined like a piece of meat.

“Now, there’s one other area, ladies and gentlemen, where we could examine further,” Penguin says as Robin gulps noticeably. “But science requires funding, Gotham! Do you want to explore more of the boy wonder? Make your pledges now!”

“Please, please no more!” Robin begs as the phone rings. The phones ring off the hook as Robin struggles and begs. Lights hands Penguin a small piece of paper.

“It looks like our endowment has reached $20 million!” Penguin cheers. Camera hands Penguin a pair of scissors. Penguin unclasps the cape and tosses it aside. He then goes for the top of the green shirt. He slices the shirt open revealing Robin’s smooth chest. Stepping aside, Penguin pulls the shirt halves aside to show the audience. “Look! A firm, hairless chest. There’s a bit of baby fat around the navel and a few wisps of a happy trail going into the briefs. If Robin is over 16, he’s very small for his age!” Penguin laughs. Robin curls his lip in anger.

“Now, pheromone production,” Penguin says, dropping to his knees. He nuzzles Robin’s briefs with his pointed nose. Robin squirms, incredibly nervous and uncomfortable. “Hmmmm....incredibly underwhelming.” Penguin goes in for another sniff as Robin’s cock involuntarily twitches.

“Robin here has gotten himself quite excited, Gotham. What say we give him some relief?” Penguin says.

“...please....please....don’t...” Robin whimpers.

Penguin unceremoniously yanks Robin’s briefs down, spilling his half-hard cock and balls for all of Gotham to see. Robin shrieks in horror.

Lights zooms his camera in on Robin’s cock while Camera zooms his on Robin’s horrified face.

“Now, viewers, we get a better idea of how Robin has developed. Pubic hair has decent density, he doesn’t shave.” Penguin cups Robin’s balls and rolls them around in his gloved hands. “Not bad here” he says. Robin moans softly. “Let’s see how long he gets!” Penguin says as he runs his hands down Robin’s length.

Robin moans louder as his virgin body is stimulated for the first time. His cock reaches its full 6 inches as Penguin strokes it slowly.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, as we’ve said so many times tonight, science requires investment! So, if we get your contributions up to $40 million total, Robin here gets some lube. What do you say, Robin?” Penguin mocks.

Robin moans louder as his cock is stroked. His masked eyes close as his head rolls around. Penguin strokes Robin for a few more minutes as the henchmen continue to answer the phones. 

“Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your fine contributions! Robin here will get some lube! Aren’t you happy, Robin?” Penguin coos as Robin moans with his eyes closed. Penguin rubs Robin’s length with lube as Robin’s moans continue. “Now, look at Robin’s length. Very below average for a boy of Robin’s age. He’ll probably not grow any further. Not much girth or circumference.”

Penguin lets Robin’s cock stay untouched now and it twitches up and down, fully lubed.

“What do you think, Robin. Should I touch your cock again?” Penguin mocks.

“y...yes...” Robin says, eyes still closed, face red. He can barely believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Penguin says, patting the side of Robin’s bare ass. Penguin moves his hand back to Robin’s cock, beginning to pump it slowly. He pumps faster and faster, Robin beginning to moan louder and louder, head thrashing around. 

“Now viewers, I know the male body. I know when a young man is in his prime, it can be quite easy to reach climax with sufficient stimulation,” Penguin says as Robin moans and groans, bucking his hips. The henchmen remove the shreds of Robin’s shirt so he’s now just in his mask, body on full display. “And if you want to prevent such an early climax, you would need to stop...right...about...” Penguin pulls his hand off just as Robin was about to cum, “Here”.

Robin screams out in frustration, masked eyes wide.

“So, ladies and gents, if we want to continue this exploration of a young man, we’ll need to increase our endowment. Robin, don’t you think it would be a good thing if people donated?” Penguin asks.

“Yes...please....PLEASE!” Robin screams, mind now focused on one thing.

“Well, Gotham, you heard him. If we reach $60 million, our boy here can cum,” Penguin smiles.

Not too long later, Lights gives the signal telling Penguin the goal has been reached. Penguin’s hand begins pumping, hand moving faster and faster. Robin moans louder than ever before as his body tenses up. His smooth muscles flex and tense, fully exposed. Penguin pumps faster and faster, Robin screaming in sexual frustration. 

Robin throws his head back as he blows his first load on live television. As he does, Penguin rips the mask off of Robin’s head. 

“Why it’s Dick Grayson! Youthful ward of Bruce Wayne! That must mean...Bruce Wayne is Batman!” Penguin yells in triumph.

Robin hangs his naked face in shame as his softening cock continues to leak. Penguin pulls Robin’s hair so he’s forced to make eye contact with the cameras. “How does it feel to have ruined two crime fighting careers in one blow, boy?”

Tears well up in Robin’s eyes as he stays silent. Action returns to the room with what used to be Robin’s gloves. The reason Penguin wanted to keep them was to use the green leather material. They have been made into a makeshift collar and loincloth. The collar is fitted around Robin’s neck and the loincloth is put around Robin’s narrow waist. The string has a small leather square with the “R” on the the front which hangs over Robin’s softening small cock. 

“That’s all for tonight, Gotham!” Penguin cackles as Robin is led away to his new life as Penguin’s slave.


End file.
